


【斑柱】远行（中下）

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [17]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Relationships: madara/hashirama - Relationship, 斑柱
Series: 斑柱短篇 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252133
Kudos: 3





	【斑柱】远行（中下）

贵族，斑一眼便看穿了白发青年的身份，不是因为衣摆的绸缎与金线，也非寒芒闪烁的钉靴。鱼龙混杂的海港多的是挥金如土的家伙，这个男人与他们不同。面容冷酷的男子拥有上层人的气息，寻常人不可及的一切他们视若平常，生来如此。  
斑直视贵族绯红的眼眸，猜测他的来意，总归不会是好事，这个明显厌恶他的贵族大清早想做什么。  
“贵族也学会早起了，有何贵干？”斑嘲讽道，眼前的贵族这才移开眼，从头到脚打量脚他。  
“你就是斑”扉间皱起眉  
“我是，找我什么事？”这双眼睛的轮廓给他难言的危机感，斑的语调冷硬。  
“离开我兄长”扉间直接了当将麂皮钱袋递向斑  
“什么意思？”斑冷着脸  
“这是给你的，离我兄长远点，百倍千倍都可以，还是说你想要别的？”  
扉间远没有话语间表现的冷静，无法熄灭的怒焰自知晓斑的存在便灼烧他的理智。眼前这个毫无礼数的野小子就是兄长嘴里温柔体贴的恋人，开什么玩笑，或许他在兄长面前是另一幅面孔。  
扉间告诫自己不要深究，这种家伙，不值得千手柱间放弃应有的幸福。  
兄长？斑无心与这个莫名其妙的贵族纠缠，拉住把手狠狠关门。  
哐——  
铜门的缝隙被肩膀牢牢卡住，发出一声闷响，斑面无表情，“你想怎么样，我不认识你说的家伙。”刚才那下不轻，斑不想惹麻烦。  
“我能满足你所有愿望，只要你答应离开千手柱间。”扉间垂下眼  
听到这个名字斑是不可置信的，像最险恶的航行、即将来临的暴风，彻骨的恐惧茫然。  
千手，斑瞬间就明了是哪个千手，脚下的地界不久前归属这个姓氏，商会、船队是古老氏族的冰山一角，现在眼前的贵族说柱间也属于它。  
“我不知道兄长为何看中你，与你厮混对他毫无益处，假如你真对他”  
斑面色难看打断扉间的劝告，一时无法接受恋人的真实身份不代表他能忍受这样的话。  
“那又怎样”他爱着柱间，柱间也是如此，无论他因何出现在他的世界。  
没想到这家伙比想象中难缠，扉间迟疑片刻终究将口袋里的东西拿了出来。

马车将主人载至临近海港的街道，换上粗制麻衣的黑长直青年轻轻跃下踏板。最近他能见到斑的日子不多，接踵而来的麻烦压在心间让人喘不过气，柱间习惯走过两人初遇的街，让内心平静，叩响那扇门他又是斑熟悉的模样。  
不见月光的夜晚，柱间加快步伐，这个时间斑多半醒着，今日却久久没人应门，用钥匙打开门，屋内一片漆黑。  
斑还没回来？  
柱间轻车熟路摸索烛台，微弱的烛光点亮眼前，他被倚在窗边的男人吓了一大跳。  
“真是的，在家怎么不开门？”  
还不吭声，柱间小声抱怨。  
“斑，怎么了？”柱间举起烛台，斑沉默的有些不对劲，似乎没听他的话。男人阖着眼任夏夜的海风拂过额角，俊美沉静的脸庞令人心动。  
这么睡会着凉吧，柱间压低声响将烛台搁在一旁靠近他，打算为斑搭上被单。原本熟睡的男人突然睁开眼捉住柱间的手腕翻身将人压到身下。  
丝毫不见睡意，斑凝视明亮的眼睛，美丽的长发、温润可亲的脸，突然觉得很可笑。  
他是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，垂下眼，斑在询问到来前俯身狠狠吻住柱间，缠住舌噬咬他的唇，竭力拥抱这个人。  
柱间感到疑惑，更多的将此作为恋人的索求，热烈回应他，轻轻抚摸斑的后背，这是往日里安抚恋人的小动作，男人的脊背却颤抖起来。  
柱间小声吸气，不懂斑在闹什么脾气，下唇的小破口还在刺痛斑又开始咬他的脖子，鲁莽的吻顺着侧颈留下水迹，伸手拽住领口用力一扯，银扣滚落在地发出脆响，大片蜜色胸膛敞露在昏黄的烛光下。柱间目瞪口呆，“斑、你怎么唔..”斑依旧没有回答，布满薄茧的手遮蔽光线，柱间揽住斑的后颈感受胸口的酥麻刺痛，黑暗中感官敏锐得多，湿润的舌轻轻扫过乳尖，柱间还没来得及放松凶狠的吮咬又随之而来，他一时分不清疼痛与快乐只得难耐的哼哼，今晚的恋人格外强势。  
耳边传来斑低沉压抑的嗓音，说想要他。  
柱间怎么会拒绝，度过最初的羞涩，他不再吝惜热情，扯开眼上的手带到唇边舔舐。  
赤裸强健的肉体交叠，身下的男人蹙眉，手指被穴肉紧紧纠缠难以动作，仅凭唾液太勉强得想其他办法，柱间看着急躁的恋人下定决心。  
“柱间…”  
被稳稳推开的斑有些茫然，柱间对他眨眼将散乱的长发别到耳后，趴跪在男人身前，低下头毫不犹豫地包容勃起的欲望，嘴里的东西兴奋地大了一圈。斑有些不敢相信，甜蜜的过往他不是没暗示过，这个男人始终保持难以逾越的矜持使小手段糊弄他..没想到柱间真的愿意。  
斑轻声呼唤，卖力讨好肉棒的人闻言抬头，伸舌舔舔唇角圈住柱身一寸寸舔弄亲吻，不时抬眼关注斑的神情，充满欲念渴求的眼神让斑难以自持，在柱间又一次含住顶端时按住男人的发顶让肉棒抵到更深的喉部，放开力道向上挺腰。  
柱间发出低低的鼻音湿了眼眶，但他依旧顺从张大嘴裹住齿关让斑更顺畅出入，口水顺着唇往下淌，柱间则配合每一次冲撞收缩喉口。  
胸膛滚烫大脑一片炙热，急促的喘息，在此之前他从没想过自己能为一个人做到这一步，千手家主做这种事，扉间知道会杀了他吧。  
如果能让斑高兴，柱间觉得一切顾虑微不足道，爱是一场充满惊喜的航行，他愿意尝试，虽然很辛苦。这个男人一刻不停地进出，深喉的滋味对柱间而言并不好受，呼吸渐渐困难，令他欣慰的是斑不像平日里那样说些臊人话，只是低沉地喘息不断呼唤他的名字。柱间刚想抬头便被牢牢压下脑袋，顿时难受的呜咽起来，挺腰的力道速度比方才还过分，柱间忍不住挣动摇头。  
“哈、呼、柱间，柱间。”快到极限了，斑狠狠几下将精液射进柱间嘴里  
即便有心理准备，柱间还是被呛个正着，吞下了不少，有些腥、难吃，柱间还有心情评价，后知后觉用手心接住余下的东西。  
“为什么？”  
“啊？”意识到斑在问刚刚的口交，脸红了一片。  
“这个、没关系，我们还没试过。而且、不是需要那个吗，后面比较方便。”  
斑看着快乐的羞涩的人，无法形容自己的心情，他做的越多他越不好受。  
“你没必要做这种事..”  
我乐意，柱间反驳道。今天的斑很反常，不知在顾虑什么，柱间挪到斑身旁继续新的尝试，主动分开腿，就着白浊试探地揉弄穴口、学着斑平时的动作小心摸索。斑在看他，察觉到灼热视线柱间心跳如鼓，穴中两根手指颤抖起来，小心避开敏感位置草草揉弄，紧张让动作艰难。  
“嗯？不继续看了？”  
身边的男人忍不住压到身前让柱间心情大好。  
嘴里说没什么好看，实际上斑硬的难受，磨蹭恋人的腿根。笑的得意的家伙唇边还粘着东西，刚刚射出的精液顺着下巴和黑发滴落格外淫靡。柱间开拓的动作生涩煽情，碰着要紧地方便咬住下唇压抑。  
说自己来又不自觉瞄他，压根不明白自己的杀伤力。斑熟练地接替动作却不让柱间撤离，带着四根指节用力抽送，重重疼爱柱间避之不及的敏感点。  
尽情接吻，随后狠狠挺入。  
“啊，嗯！！斑，轻点！”  
后穴被毫不客气的品尝，柱间的腰身与腿根打颤，感受斑带来的痛与快感，忍不住盘住他的腰、蜷起脚趾，抱紧斑诉说爱意。男人听到低语动作更加激烈，向更深处，呼唤他的名字。  
“嗯我爱、我爱你。”  
柱间一遍遍重复，眼角湿润。斑没有回答，最终伴随闷哼，两人紧紧相拥。

来到后半夜恋人的失态越发明显，激烈的占有却拒绝交流，柱间担心斑遇上了什么事。  
“发生什么事了？”  
平息后柱间关切地询问，抚摸斑的面颊。  
逃避是有限度的，他不能假装一无所知，斑顶着疑惑的眼神默默抽离。  
“告诉我，你是谁。”斑直视柱间的眼睛  
“什么？”  
“你明白我的意思，还是继续愚弄我很有趣？”  
斑的语气有些冰冷，其中的意味让柱间慌乱，他急忙握住斑的手不知如何解释。他想说一切都是阴差阳错，他不是有意隐瞒身份，想到近日的安排柱间又迟疑不决。  
“我很抱歉，但我是认真的，斑，相信我！”  
“认真，贵族的真心？”斑神情嘲讽，柱间睁大眼睛，果然有人来找过斑。  
“我的确是贵族，瞒着你是我的错。我爱你，你是知道的。”柱间坦诚道  
斑捂住脸大笑起来，仿佛柱间说了多么可笑的话，语调轻慢。  
“很可惜，我不爱你。”  
“你说什么？”柱间呆楞着看着他  
“我不爱你，也不在意你是不是真心。”斑随意挑起柱间的长发言语间更加轻浮“别这么看我，你不是认真了吧，贵族不是很擅长这种游戏吗。”  
听到斑称赞他的身子滋味美妙，这些日子让他很享受，柱间忍不住狠狠给了他一拳。  
“收回你的话，我就当什么也没听到。”  
柱间第一次对斑冷下脸  
男人毫不在意地舔舔唇角的血痕，“我不会收回自己的话，贵族就是这样，以为一切都能如你们所愿，可惜我不吃这套。”  
斑似乎想到了什么从床边矮柜拿出麂皮钱袋在柱间面前掂了掂，顺便下逐客令。  
“谢谢款待，我已经厌烦这场游戏，现在，离开我家，以后不要再出现。”

传来沉重的关门声，柱间离开了。斑维持原来的姿势坐了很久，再也无法掩饰苦涩。  
方才他对神色黯然的男人无动于衷，柱间固执询问他是不是认真的，斑给了柱间同一个答案。  
男人最终沉默起身拿衣摆擦拭腿间的污浊，拾起凌乱的衣裤。他让斑好好照顾自己，不再回头，离开了他们的家。  
斑默默注视柱间的背影，心就像破了一个口，无尽的苦涩往里涌。他在深夜赶走了爱人，他不能后悔，白发贵族说的不错，他配不上柱间，那个人有更好的选择，例如白发青年给他看的相片，上面的红发女子年轻、貌美、身份高贵，她是柱间内定的未婚妻，理想的庄园女主人，与柱间如此契合。  
千手扉间还告诉斑原本不久后漩涡小姐将穿上婚纱，举行一场完美的婚礼，如今千手柱间改变了安排，是为了斑，为此兄长会有无数麻烦。  
斑清楚千手扉间的想法，在这个男人看来他的存在阻碍了柱间的幸福，或许事实如此，斑记起这些日子柱间的疲倦。  
是时候让生活回到正轨，斑很清楚，指缝无法压抑泪水。

漫长的夜宴也是如此，无人知晓面带微笑的庄园主人心中所想。千手、漩涡这两个古老家族将更加牢固的联系。宾客送来祝福，有心人则观望权势最终花落谁手。  
“眨眼功夫你就长这么大了，有这么优秀的儿子，你父亲泉下会安心的。”羽衣家主与柱间过世的父亲一般年纪，向来以长辈自居。  
“您过奖了”  
柱间笑容得体与他寒暄，这位世伯可不像他的外表那么和蔼，年少时他和扉间没少吃他的亏，近些年千手兴盛，这位又成了千手的世交，漩涡千手联姻总归不是他乐见的。  
明面上头发花白的羽衣家主满眼欣慰，“漩涡家主只有水户这一个女儿，这是桩好姻缘你可要好好待她。”  
柱间笑着点头，这是提醒他漩涡水户继承人的身份，让他提防未来的妻子，真是好手段。  
这就是贵族，想起那人的话，柱间突然有些烦厌，今日无心与人周旋。  
“敌退我进”向来是某些贵族的手段，羽衣家主立刻换了一个话题，提到了少年时期的千手扉间。  
“真是造化弄人，你们两兄弟没有长辈关心到底是有些误解，我记得扉间小子原来总是三句话不离兄长。”中年面露惋惜、眼神微闪  
“是嘛，谁知道呢”  
柱间语调冷下来，似乎不愿提及千手扉间。  
“兄弟两有什么话不能好好说，别为外人伤了感情。” “水户不是外人，她是千手未来的主母。”  
黑发青年似乎无法忍耐亲弟弟恋慕水户、争夺家族掌控权的传闻。看来千手兄弟的矛盾已经无法化解，是个好消息。  
“的确如此”另一道冷酷声线自两人身后，白发青年面无表情走来，显然听到了方才的话。  
“我与世伯说话你来做什么？”  
柱间冷脸质问，眼神不掩嫌恶。  
“水户理应是女主人，兄长却不见得担得起千手族长的身份。”扉间嘲讽道，四周一片哗然，这是明晃晃质疑继承权，觊觎未来大嫂了。  
“你明白自己在说什么吗？”柱间差点气笑  
“是你不明白自己该做什么，千手的未来不需要梦想家，制定规则才是正道。”  
扉间平静回答，柱间继任以来太多事让贵族无从理解。修筑海港、新增海员、减少税收，贵族为何要关心下层人的生活，他们分明只需享有成果。动摇长久的规则，削剥贵族的贪婪，这是他们不能容忍的，届时千手柱间该如何自处？  
气氛凝固，“很好，能做到就试试吧。”  
千手家主怒道，头也不回地离开了宴会厅。

“大哥，你等等！”  
扉间莫名不安，他熟悉兄长的喜怒，刚刚那场戏是演给有心人看，千手柱间对他的怒火却是真。  
只是一瞬，大哥看他的眼神充满哀伤，很快又平静无波。  
千手柱间的人生似乎总在为必要的事牺牲。  
扉间离开人群走向与兄长相反的方向，再穿过暗墙追上他。直到走到无人的花园拐角柱间才缓下脚步，他没有理会扉间的询问，沉浸在自己的世界。  
“大哥，你有没有听到我说话！”  
“我没有听吗？你说的那些事我全力配合，要清扫千手里的污垢，要找寻父亲死去的真相，我要努力成为完美的千手家主。  
但扉间，我已经快不认识自己了。”  
柱间轻声开口，不等扉间回答接着说“这不是我希望的生活。”  
扉间一时失语，半晌才找回声线。  
“那么、什么才是你希望的生活？”  
闷痛堵在扉间胸口，什么时候开始他竟看不透兄长的心了，是什么改变了千手柱间。兄长厌倦现在的生活，是不是也厌烦他的陪伴。  
“希望的生活，是那个叫斑的野小子和你说的？”扉间不掩饰自己找过斑的事实，怒火无法抑制，他告诉柱间那个男人爽快拿走了钱袋，承诺不再与柱间有瓜葛，这就是兄长爱的人。  
柱间垂下眼，“果然是你，无论斑的选择如何，我的心意不会变，我爱他。”  
“你爱他？为什么，你们才认识多久，他是什么人你又是什么身份。一个会轻易离开你的人，你爱他什么？”扉间质问  
他为何会爱上斑，柱间从不思考这个问题，他们相遇、相恋，一切都水到渠成，命中注定，换个时间地点他依旧会爱上他。  
斑，是属于他的自由。  
“没有原因”柱间回答道  
“那就回头，大哥，我请求你。”  
柱间苦笑着摇头，他做不到，或许他该更直观地告诉扉间。  
扉间还想再劝，眼前的兄长却抬起手，从最上的银扣开始解开繁复的领口，侧过脸。柱间感觉得到，扉间的颤抖。月光将密集的红痕映的清晰，扉间明白这意味着什么。  
“我会杀了他…”扉间颤声道  
“我不是为了让你那么做才告诉你。”  
柱间轻声说  
扉间愣愣看着兄长的神情，看着这个人跃上石阶站在高处眺望海港的灯火，一如儿时。  
如今兄长在思考什么，又会看到什么风景。  
扉间抬头注视他，恰逢泪痕沿面颊而下。

TBC


End file.
